Makka na Ito
by Lunatic Venus
Summary: Hotaru suka pada Utakata. Utakata punya tujuan hidup yang lebih kompleks dari sekedar membalas perasaan seorang gadis. AU/MC


**Disclaimer: naruto punya masashi kishimoto sensei**

**Warning: ooc, typos, garingness, deelel.**

.

.

.

"Senpai, Senpai!" panggil gadis blonde pada pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang membuat late art. Orang yang dipanggil senpai menoleh melihat gadis itu. Tiba-tiba wajah pria itu merona. Bukan apa-apa, masalahnya dua benda yang menempel di depan dada anak itu berguncang-guncang saat dia berlari.

"Tsuchigumo, jangan berlari-lari!" kata pemuda itu sembari memalingkan wajah. Hotaru terengah-engah seakan habis dikejar peluru nyasar. Wajahnya terlihat cerah, dan juga tidak mendengarkan apa yang pemuda itu katakan.

"Utakata Senpai! Aku sudah tahu lagu yang sering kau mainkan!" nada Hotaru penuh antusias. Dia ingin sekali mendapat pujian dari Utakata. Sayangnya pemuda itu terlalu dingin untuk memberikan respon.

"Judulnya Scarborough Fair kan? Aku sukaaa sekali! Lagu yang indah, ya?" Utakata selesai dengan cangkirnya. Tidak menanggapi perkataan Hotaru, melihatnyapun tidak.

"Itu pesanan meja sepuluh. Tolong diantar. Jangan dijatuhkan ke tubuh pengunjung atau tersandung kakimu sendiri."

Gadis bermata hijau gelap itu merona. Pertama karena Senpainya itu ternyata peduli. Dan yang kedua mengingat kebodohannya menyiram pelanggan yang coba bermain genit padanya.

"Itu kan bukan salahku! Kuso Oyaji itu yang terus memandangi … memandangi …," Hotaru tidak berani melanjutkan.

Utakata berbalik tak peduli. Pemuda bermata hazel itu memperhatikan biji buah kopi yang akan dia ramu selanjutnya. Akhirnya bunyi pintu terdorong mampu menunjukkan kenapa Utakata si lelaki dingin itu berbalik. Wajahnya memerah hanya menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Hotaru. Bagaimanapun dia juga laki-laki. Tak dipungkiri bagian 'itu' Hotaru terlihat begitu menonjol istimewa padahal postur tubuhnya sama seperti perempuan remaja enam belas tahun lain. Bahkan cenderung sedikit kurus.

_Kasihan anak itu._ _Tapi repot juga sih selalu berusaha tidak memandang ke arah 'itu'. _Utakata menggeleng, merasa dirinya orang mesum yang munafik.

Tiba-tiba apa yang dikhawatirkan Utakata terjadi. Pemuda berambut kuning yang berprofesi sebagai butler berteriak-teriak panik pada Hotaru. Pengunjung menatap dua orang yang kini jadi pusat atensi. Di depan mereka ada bapak-bapak berkepala plontos dengan wajah mengerikan karena kini dia persis seperti takoyaki disiram saus. Hotaru mengguyur kepala lelaki itu dengan sengaja. Naruto marah-marah karena usaha ayahnya bisa saja bangkrut jika gadis bermata indah itu bersikukuh menyiram siapa saja yang menggodanya barang sedikit.

Utakata menghela napas. Dia bergerak perlahan menuju keributan. Para gadis yang tadinya memperhatikan tiga orang absurd kini ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda tampan bermata hazel dengan seragam chef yang tak ternoda sedikitpun.

Naruto bersedekap melihat Utakata. "Kali ini bukan Senpai yang harus minta maaf! Hotaru yang terus menyiram Paman ini!" Tunjuk Naruto pada Bapak-bapak yang sebentar lagi muntab.

"Ah … ano … Summ~"

PLAK! Baru saja Utakata akan membungkuk tangan lelaki dengan kepala somplak itu mendarat tepat di wajah gadis pirang itu. Naruto terkejut bukan kepalang, semua pengunjung yang ada di situ terkejut, bahkan Kimimaro yang biasanya kalem mendatangi orang itu sambil mengepal. Baru saja akan membalas tindakan semena-mena pak tua itu Naruto sudah mendaratkan tinju hingga pak tua pendek yang tadi berdiri terpelanting menabrak meja lalu jatuh.

Keadaan makin kisruh. Hotaru tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi karena tiba-tiba saja Utakata yang sedang menanyakan keadaannya menjadi banyak. Suaranya bergema di telinga Hotaru._ Utakata Senpai yang manis bisa jadi banyak. Ini pasti surga._

"Hotaru!"

.

.

.

Mereka berkumpul di ruang ganti karyawan lelaki di bawah tatapan tajam Namikaze Minato dan Hotaru yang masih terselimuti mimpi. Mimpi tentang Utakata yang menjadi banyak lalu memeluknya erat. Utakata, Kimimaro dan Naruto menunduk dalam. Sial! Jika sang ayah marah, Naruto selalu merasa ingin pipis di celana daripada ketika menghadapi ibunya yang super galak. Minato berbeda, marahnya terkesan membuat orang lain ciut seketika.

Kimimaro memperhatikan seksama wajah tidur gadis itu yang tergeletak di bangku panjang. Bukan karena Kimimaro ada rasa dengannya, tapi saja baru kali ini dia melihat seorang gadis yang baru saja ditampar, lalu pingsan dan mengalami mimpi indah. Mengabaikan rambutnya yang putih dan dua bundaran merah di antara alisnya, Kimimaro merasa Hotaru aneh.

"Utakata Senpai selalu baik padaku, Utakata Senpai tidak pernah melihat dadaku secara kurang ajar. Utakata senpai memang baik."

Pemuda pucat itu ternganga mendengar Hotaru. Dia mengucek mata untuk memastikan anak itu masih tertidur. Dan ternyata memang tidur. Ternyata bukan hanya Kimimaro yang terkejut, Minato yang garang kini menahan tawa. Naruto terbahak melihat Utakata merona hebat di balik rambut cokelat yang menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"Utakata memang pria sejati. Contohlah dia, Naruto!" tegas Minato pada anaknya yang masih terguling di lantai. Kimimaro menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Jadi … tamu tadi terusik gara-gara 'itu' Hotaru. Dasar pak tua mesum."

Namikaze senior kembali serius. Suasana kembali dirudung awan hitam. "Nah kalian! Jika ada hal seperti itu lagi, tindakan yang seperti Naruto lakukan tadi merupakan tindakan yang bagus. Kita perlu menghargai wanita!

.

.

.

"Aku kira ayahmu akan memberi kita ceramah proklamasi. Ternyata dia punya jiwa muda juga," kata Kimimaro sambil menyeruput jus kedongdong.

Naruto terbahak. "Ayahku memang yang terbaik, _tebayo_!" teriaknya bangga di tengah jalan.

.

.

.

Utakata memilih jalan yang berbeda dengan ketiga kouhai-nya. Waktu-waktu yang menurutnya terlalu berharga jika dihabiskan dengan mendengar ocehan kedua anak absurd. Yang satu hobi berkata apa saja diakhiri Tebayo! Yang satu sibuk membicarakan koleksi tulang-tulang yang dia kumpulkan sejak umur enam tahun. Benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan punya waktu yang berkualitas dengan mereka berdua. Kalau dengan Hotaru memang tidak seabsurd mereka, tapi Utakata terkadang malas mendengarkan pertanyaan random tentang hidupnya. Dia hanya butuh ketenangan di sore ketika tubuhnya lelah seharian berdiri meracik berbagai macam kopi dan the juga dessert.

Matahari memancarkan sinar hangat menerpa ayunan, perosotan dan juga bangku-bangku taman. Pemuda itu mendekati ayunan dan duduk di sana lama sekali hanya memandangi matahari terbenam. Dia bernyanyi pelan sekali.

_Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_

_Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme_

_Remember me to one who lives there_

_She once was the true love of mine_

Lagu itu selalu mengingatkannya akan kenangan pahit tapi tak mau hilang. Atau lebih tepatnya, tidak mau Utakata lupakan. Orang yang mendengarnya mungkin saja mengira itu senandung kesenangan, padahal itu hanya supaya Utakata tidak lupa akan perihnya hal yang lalu. Karena jika dia berhenti memikirkan itu, maka semuanya berakhir. Hidupnya berakhir tanpa tujuan. Dan hidup tanpa tujuan merupakan hal yang mencekam.

Sekali lagi dia bernyanyi sampai airmata memeleh di pipinya yang pucat.

Tanpa sadar dia tertawa kering. Energinya telah kembali. Dia mulai menjejak tinggi tanah di bawahnya hingga tubuhnya terangkat ke udara. Maju mudur bagai pendulum yang tidak akan berhenti.

.

.

.

Hotaru yang membuntuti Senpai kesukaannya kini tertegun melihat Utakata tertawa seperti itu. Lelaki itu memang sedingin udara malam, tapi tidak pernah membuatnya setakut ini hanya dengan merasakan tawa hambar dari sela-sela bibirnya.

"Senpai …."

Gadis remaja itu berjalan ke arah dia datang. Tertunduk menyaksikan hal tidak terduga. Hotaru tahu Utakata bukan berbahagia, dia sedang berduka. Duka yang begitu dalam hingga tak terlihat dasarnya.

_Apa yang bisa kulakukan? _

.

.

.

Hotaru tidak suka pelajaran olahraga. Baginya satu jam berada di lapangan merupakan neraka. Apalagi jika harus sprint. Anak laki-laki dengan mata membelalak dan hidung mengucurkan darah melihat Hotaru yang sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga berlari. Akibatnya Hotaru sengaja tidak pernah berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Dia selalu berada di urutan akhir dalam pelajaran olahraga apapun. Loncat tinggi, lompat tali, kasti, basket, pokoknya semua hal yang menggoyangkan badan membuatnya merasa luar biasa tidak beruntung. Ditambah anak lain yang menghindari memilih Hotaru sebagai anggota tim, atau jika dipilih pasti sebagai pilihan terakhir.

Tidak seperti hari biasa olahraga ketika Hotaru bisa bersembunyi di UKS dan berpura-pura sakit, hari ini merupakan pengambilan nilai ujian olahraga. Gadis itu harus ikut jika ingin naik kelas. Sayangnya Sensei mengambil nilai dengan mengukur seberapa cepat sprint para siswa. Cucu tsuchigumo itu bisa saja berlari menjadi yang paling akhir, tapi tetap saja dia harus berlari. Membayangkan hal itu Hotaru kehilangan semangat. Anak laki-laki pasti memandanginya kurang ajar.

Dia membuka loker miliknya dan mengambil baju olahraga. Sebuah benda jatuh ketika gadis itu menarik kausnya. Terbesit dalam pikirannya begitu saja bahwa masalahnya selama ini bisa diselesaikan oleh benda jatuh itu. Dia merasa begitu senang.

"Ayo, Tsuchigumo-chan!" ajak temannya. Dia tersenyum menyuruh mereka duluan. Ada yang harus dia lakukan dengan tubuhnya terlebih dulu.

.

.

.

Semarak perlombaan terdengar nyaring. Di sudut lapangan para senpai tengah bertanding basket. Sedangkan kelas Hotaru sibuk persiapan sprint seratus meter. Hotaru menatap punggung orang itu. Senpai yang selalu dia sukai. Yang walaupun cuek dan dingin tapi peduli. Mungkin terpaksa peduli karena gadis itu mengekor padanya seperti anak bebek. Utakata tengah mendrible bola basket sebagai penentu kemenangan timnya.

"_Ready, Steady, Go_!" Sensei berteriak dan lima pelari perempuan melaju membuka pertandingan. Para anak lelaki yang terengah-engah menonton antusias. Tapi kini Hotaru tidak mengkhawatirkan apapun lagi. Dia sedikit menyesal terlambat menemukan trik mudah begini. Sekarang tibalah giliran Hotaru. Dia bersiap di garis, begitu aba-aba terdengar Hotaru berlari sekuat tenaga.

Semua tercengang. Hotaru menyimpan senyumnya untuk nanti. Kakinya begitu bertenaga, angis berhembus kerap menerpa wajahnya yang penuh keringat, napasnya memburu, paru-parunya terasa dibakar tapi yang terpenting dia meninggalkan lawannya di belakang. Dia melihat sekilas bentuk dadanya yang tetap dan solid. Tidak bergeser sekalipun kakinya memacu. Garis finish tinggal sejengkal Hotaru menghembuskan napas lega dan terjatuh kelelahan.

Anak laki-laki bersorak. Lawannya memberikan selamat. Tapi Hotaru tak juga bangkit dari jatuhnya. Sekarang para gadis mulai panik dan memanggil sensei. Hotaru terlihat susah bernapas. Rambutnya berantakan menempel di pelipis yang banjir keringat. Sensei berusaha menyadarkannya, tetapi Hotaru tidak bisa bangun.

Utakata berlari ke kerumunan. Menyibak jalan lalu mengangkat Hotaru membuat semua orang yang di sana tercengang.

"Bawa dia ke UKS, Utakata," kata sensei.

Tanpa berbalik Utakata berjalan menuju UKS di lantai dua meninggalkan keramaian.

.

.

.

"Summimasen, anak ini kelelahan sehabis berlari," katanya pada dokter di UKS.

Dokter Kurenai memeriksa denyut nadinya. Memijat-mijat otot anak itu.

"Ya, kurasa dia hanya butuh istirahat. Dilihat dari napasnya dia sepertinya terkena asma. Dia hanya perlu udara yang segar dan bersih. Tolong buka jendelanya, Utakata-kun."

"Hai."

"Kau tidak olahraga?" tanya dokter cantik beriris merah darah pada Utakata yang memandangi Hotaru.

"Sudah selesai," jawabnya. "Ano, Dokter, tolong jaga dia sebentar, aku ada keperluan."

Dokter Kurenai terlihat mengernyit. "Utakata-kun, jangan lama-lama. Sepertinya aku harus memeriksa kandunganku satu jam lagi."

"Hai, aku hanya akan berganti baju."

.

.

.

"Asuma-kun! Perutku sakit sekali," rintih Kurenai pada suaminya. Lelaki itu membuang rokoknya lalu buru-buru memapah istrinya keluar dari UKS. Mengabaikan janji menunggui Hotaru pada Utakata.

Begitu pemuda berambut cokelat itu tiba, UKS sudah sepi kecuali penghuni ranjang yang masih terlihat sesak napas. Utakata mengambil handuk dan menyeka sisa-sisa debu dari tangan Hotaru. Ketika mengangkat siku gadis itu, bajunya tersingkap sedikit. Saat akan menutupnya Utakata sadar apa yang membuat gadis itu terlihat sesak napas.

Hotaru membebat dada hingga perutnya dengan perban sangat ketat. Memutuskan bahwa tindakan anak itu sudah terlalu membahayakan jika dibiarkan tetap begitu. Kemudian Utakata mencari gunting dari kotak kesehatan. Perlahan dia memotong bagian samping perban itu hingga tak tersisa. Menutupi tubuh Hotaru dengan selimut dan meninggalkannya sendiri di UKS.

.

.

.

"Tsuchiguma-chan? _Daijobu ka_?" tanya Shion, teman sekelasnya.

Hotaru yang baru saja sadar mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Ah … _daijobu_, Shion. Aku kenapa?"

"Tadi kamu pingsan sehabis berlari. Sepertinya kamu memaksakan diri. Lalu Utakata senpai membawamu ke sini."

Wajah Hotaru memerah. Utakata-senpai? Dia menggendongku hingga ke sini?

Tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri dia jadi tidak sadar Shion memandanginya.

"Tsuchiguma-chan? Sekolah sudah berakhir, aku ke sini hanya ingin membangunkanmu. Jaa na."

"Ah, arigatou!"

Hotaru berusaha menegakkan tubuh. Dia sadar bahwa konyol sekali melilit perban erat ketika dia harus bisa bergerak bebas. Tapi kenapa rasanya sekarang lebih lega? Gadis itu menarik ujung kausnya dan terkejut menyaksikan perban yang dia lilit telah dipotong seseorang!

Hotaru memerah. _Apa perbuatan bodohku sudah diketahui dokter Kurenai? Aku malu sekali!_ Hotaru merasa gelisah. Dia memutuskan segera pergi dari tempat itu berharap semua orang sudah pulang sehingga dia bisa merutuki tindakannya.

Di sana, di jendela dekat ujung koridor. Cahaya berpendar di sekitar lelaki yang selalu dia sukai. Utakata–senpai berdiri sambil menatapnya datar. Wajah Hotaru sudah tak karuan merahnya. Hotaru mengambil jalan memutar. Entah kenapa dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Utakata-senpai hari ini.

"Hei, kenapa berlari?!" teriakan Utakata menggema di lorong. Gadis pirang itu terus berlari menjauh, tapi karena lawannya adalah Utakata, Hotaru tersusul. Wajah stoic lelaki itu kini memandanginya.

"Tsuchigumo, kau berhutang budi padaku kan? Kenapa malah lari?"

"Ano … gomenasai, senpai! Aku memang kurang ajar." Hotaru menunduk dalam-dalam melihat kakinya sendiri.

"Soal perbanmu, aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa, tenang saja," kata Utakata santai. Tapi tidak menduga reaksi Hotaru yang terkejut dan menangis Utakata jadi merasa bersalah.

"Jahat, senpai jahat! Jadi senpai yang membuka perbanku?! Kenapa tidak membiarkannya saja?! Aku malu sekali … sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Bagaimana aku harus bersikap pada lelaki yang mengetahui rahasia bodohku? Bagaimana aku bisa tahan jika tahu senpai yang kusukai tahu aku hanyalah gadis yang malu pada tubuhnya sendiri, bagaimana?! Kenapa senpai jahat? Kenapa senpai melakukan ini padaku?!"

Utakata tercengang. Hotaru berlari meninggalkannya dengan air mata berderai. Lelaki itu menyibak rambutnya frustasi, tertawa canggung lalu terkikik-kikik hingga sakit perutnya menahan tawa.

"Gadis itu … selalu saja tidak bisa ditebak."

.

.

Sepulang sekolah biasanya Hotaru dan Utakata datang bersama. Tapi hari itu Hotaru izin untuk tidak masuk sehingga Utakata datang sendiri. Utakata disergap rasa bersalah.

.

.

To be continue


End file.
